I'm Fine (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Kedekatannya dengan sosok tampan bernama Kim Yesung nyatanya membawa Ryeowook pada satu perasaan bernama cinta. Keputusan untuk tetap memendam perasaannya membuat Ryeowook harus merasakan sakit di hatinya, apalagi ketika dirinya mengambil satu kesimpulan yang semakin menambah luka pada hatinya. (YeWook) / YAOI. Twoshot. Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, please.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm** **Fine**

 **Cast** **: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) dan Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing:** **YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI,** **Romance,** **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T** **(mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan.** **Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri.** **Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku.** **Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing.** **Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary:** **Kedekatannya dengan sosok tampan bernama Kim** **Yesung** **nyatanya membawa** **Ryeowook** **pada satu perasaan bernama cinta.** **Keputusan untuk tetap memendam perasaannya membuat** **Ryeowook** **harus merasakan sakit di hatinya,** **apalagi ketika dirinya mengambil satu kesimpulan yang semakin menambah luka pada hatinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Aku tak selemah itu..._**

 ** _Meski tanpa sadar kau sudah menyakitiku, aku masih sanggup hanya untuk mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'_**

* * *

 _ **Bangku**_ perkuliahan bukan lagi tempat untuk bermain-main. Segala kebiasaan buruk yang pernah dilakukan ketika Sekolah Menengah Atas seharusnya dapat diubah agar menjadi lebih baik. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh pada satu kelas yang saat ini tengah berada dalam suasana yang amat sangat ramai.

Dosen yang seharusnya mengajar di jam kuliah pertama mendadak absen ketika dirinya mendapat telepon penting dari seseorang—entah dari siapa—dan hal itu sontak mengundang teriakan-teriakan heboh dari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut sesaat setelah sang dosen kembali menutup pintu kelas.

Tak beraturnya letak kursi dan meja, banyaknya tulisan-tulisan tak jelas yang tertoreh di papan tulis serta bisingnya suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga cukup menjadi bukti jika suasana kelas tersebut melebihi ramainya suasana pasar tradisional.

Di antara hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di dalam kelas tersebut, ada dua sosok pria yang terlihat enggan untuk ikut membuat keributan. Terbukti dari tingkah laku mereka yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam di kursi paling pojok sebelah kiri.

Sosok pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi tetap fokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya, mengabaikan seruan teman-temannya yang sejak tadi mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi dengan kaki sebelah kirinya yang tak menyentuh lantai—berpijak pada sisi kursi yang tak sepenuhnya terisi oleh bokongnya. Sedangkan sosok pria yang bertubuh lebih mungil terlihat tengah membenarkan _**hoodie**_ yang menutupi sebagian tangan dan dadanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada lutut sosok pria yang berada di sebelahnya dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Keningnya tak jarang membuat sebuah kerutan ketika suara-suara bising itu memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalam Wookie-ah?" sosok pria yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, yang diketahui bernama Kim Yesung membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada sosok yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidur kok," jawab sosok itu.

Yesung terdiam sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalimat-kalimat yang ada di buku untuk menatap pucuk kepala sosok yang tengah bersandar pada lututnya.

"Jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sosok yang memiliki nama kelahiran Kim Ryeowook itu terlihat menyamankan kepalanya pada lutut Yesung kemudian kembali membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Jam tiga pagi," jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung lantas berdecak tak suka setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidur ketika matahari sudah berniat untuk memancarkan sinarnya?" tanya Yesung kesal.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berguling-guling saja dengan selimutku sampai aku lelah dan mengantuk."

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu Wookie-ah? Kau seperti orang bodoh bertingkah seperti itu!"

 _ **DUGH**_

"A—akh!"

Yesung hanya bisa mengaduh seraya mengelus tulang kering kaki sebelah kirinya yang sakit setelah Ryeowook tanpa segan mendaratkan pukulan keras di tulang kering kakinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? _**Hyung**_ pikir masih ada teman-temanku yang terjaga sampai jam tiga pagi? _**Hyung**_ saja sudah pergi ke alam mimpi _**hyung**_ sejak pukul sebelas malam. Kalau aku jahat, aku bisa saja mengganggu tidur _**hyung**_. Aku akan menelepon _**hyung**_ terus-menerus sampai _**hyung**_ terbangun kemudian menemaniku hingga kantuk menyerangku. Kalau seperti itu yang _**hyung**_ mau, aku akan melakukannya mulai malam nanti!"

Yesung meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook.

"He—hei! Mana ada yang seperti itu Wookie-ah? Tidak sopan mengganggu orang yang tengah beristirahat tahu," ucap Yesung.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengejekku bodoh!" sahut Ryeowook kesal.

Yesung kembali menatap pucuk kepala Ryeowook lekat-lekat sebelum menghela napas berat. Salah satu tangannya lantas bergerak untuk mengusap sayang helaian rambut Ryeowook.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu bodoh Wookie-ah. _**Hyung**_ hanya khawatir kau sakit jika tidur ketika pagi sudah hampir datang…" ucap Yesung penuh perhatian.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Insomniaku…" keluh Ryeowook membuat Yesung melayangkan tatapan prihatin untuknya.

" _ **Hyung**_ mengerti, tapi jangan terus-menerus kau turuti penyakit bodohmu itu Wookie-ah. Kesehatanmu akan terganggu jika kau selalu seperti itu," nasihat Yesung.

"..."

Hening.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar nasihat Yesung. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Yesung. Kedua matanya kembali ia perintahkan untuk terpejam.

"Yesung _**hyung**_ , bangunkan aku jika dosen kedua sudah datang," pinta Ryeowook seraya menutupi wajah dan kepalanya dengan _**hoodie**_ milik Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengerang tak suka saat dirinya merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang terjadi pada kepalanya. Keningnya membuat kerutan dengan kedua alisnya yang hampir menyatu, menandakan jika ia benar-benar terganggu dengan gerakan tersebut. Berusaha mengabaikan, Ryeowook memilih untuk kembali ke alam mimpinya. Namun gerakan yang terasa semakin cepat setiap detiknya membuat ia kembali mengerang tak suka. Sebelah tangannya lantas ia gunakan untuk mengambil _**hoodie**_ yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk meraih fokus penglihatannya. Setelah kedua matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, ia lantas mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya dan indera penglihatannya langsung disajikan dengan pemandangan yang menjengkelkan.

"Tidak usah pamer gigi! _**Hyung**_ pikir gigi _**hyung**_ itu bagus?" ucap Ryeowook ketus saat melihat Yesung masih saja tersenyum bodoh dengan gigi-giginya yang terlihat.

Yesung tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook. Ia terus saja tersenyum bodoh seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

" _ **Aissh**_ _ **!**_ Kau selalu saja jahil padaku Kim Yesung!" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Rasanya aneh jika sehari saja _**hyung**_ tidak menjahilimu Wookie-ah," sahut Yesung santai.

Ryeowook lantas menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan Yesung. Kedua matanya menatap Yesung dengan tajam.

"Terserah!" balasnya ketus.

Yesung terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. Ia lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan Ryeowook yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding yang ada di belakangnya dengan kepala dan wajah yang kembali tertutupi _**hoodie**_.

"Wookie-ah…" panggil Yesung pelan.

Selama beberapa detik tidak terdengar tanggapan apapun dari Ryeowook. Namun di detik berikutnya Ryeowook merespon panggilan Yesung dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Hmm…"

Yesung tersenyum senang ketika Ryeowook sudah merespon panggilannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lantas membuka suaranya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu Wookie-ah? Kepalamu itu tidak sebesar kepalaku, tapi kenapa kepalamu itu terasa berat sekali? Lututku sampai kram karena terlalu lama tertindih kepalamu," ucap Yesung polos seraya merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya yang terasa kram, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang Ryeowook layangkan untuk dirinya.

Yesung masih fokus dengan kegiatannya, hingga tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin yang terasa di tengkuknya membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin, jadi ia memilih untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya lantas terbelalak bersamaan dengan gerakan jakunnya yang turun perlahan-lahan.

"Wo—Wookie…"

"Kim Yesung idiot!"

 _ **BUGH**_

"A—akkh!" Yesung hanya dapat meringis kesakitan setelah Ryeowook memukul kepalanya dengan kuat. Salah satu tangannya lantas ia perintahkan untuk mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Ryeowook. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

 _ **'** **Semoga tidak benjol!'**_ doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan baik ketika matahari sudah bersinar begitu terik ditambah dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan di atas pukul sembilan pagi. Tanpa memedulikan kebersihan dan juga kerapihan, semua orang tentu akan bergegas untuk bersiap-siap ke tempat aktivitas masing-masing meski keterlambatan sudah terjadi sejak mereka sadar dari alam mimpinya. Dan hal itu pun yang dirasakan oleh sosok pria berparas manis dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

Dengan rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan, Ryeowook dengan cepat menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang ada di kampusnya demi menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tujuh. Lupakan lift yang memang disediakan oleh pihak kampus. Karena sejak ia berkuliah di sana, lift tersebut tidak pernah kosong dari antrean mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ingin menaiki lift itu guna menuju kelas masing-masing. Jadi, daripada membuang-buang waktu karena antre demi bisa menaiki lift itu, Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga agar bisa dengan cepat sampai di kelasnya meskipun dengan peluh yang selalu menghiasi sekitar kening dan pelipisnya.

"Haahh… haahh... haahh…"

Ryeowook segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada paling pojok sebelah kiri setelah dirinya sudah sampai di kelas. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan deru napas yang berhembus cukup kuat. Dan kedua matanya lantas terpejam saat ia merasakan betapa pegal kedua kakinya itu setelah melakukan olahraga dadakan.

"Kau hampir saja terlambat Wookie-ah," sosok yang berada di sebelah kiri Ryeowook langsung membuka suaranya saat kedua matanya melihat dosen yang akan mengajar di jam kuliah pertama mereka sudah duduk tenang di meja dosen.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam kemudian menatap wajah sang dosen selama beberapa detik sebelum menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara.

" _ **Ne**_ , aku masih beruntung Sungmin _**hyung**_ ," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Sosok yang Ryeowook panggil Sungmin _**hyung**_ menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"Kau sakit Wookie-ah?" Sungmin bertanya setelah beberapa menit memerhatikan wajah Ryeowook dan baru menyadari jika wajah yang selalu berbinar cerah dengan rona merah muda samar itu kini sedikit ternoda dengan warna putih pucat.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku? Sakit?" jawab Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan Ryeowook.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sakit _**hyung**_ , aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ryeowook seraya tersenyum manis.

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat," ucap Sungmin lagi seraya menunjuk wajah Ryeowook.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tak yakin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa kau tak sempat berkaca sebelum datang ke kampus Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak sempat berkaca sebelum datang ke sini karena aku takut jika aku berkaca terlebih dahulu aku tak akan berhenti memuji wajahku yang tampan ini _**hyung**_."

Sungmin refleks membuka lebar mulutnya dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna setelah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook! Sejak kapan wajahmu itu berubah menjadi tampan, heh? Semua temanmu di kelas ini, bahkan orang-orang yang mengenalmu pun juga tahu jika wajahmu itu manis bahkan cenderung cantik daripada tampan!" seru Sungmin kesal seraya melirik sinis ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya untuk merespon ucapan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat mendengus kesal saat Ryeowook selalu memberikan ekspresi yang sama jika ia sudah mulai dengan acara narsisnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Sungmin sambil mendorong kening Ryeowook.

Kali ini Ryeowook mengubah ekspresinya. Cengiran lebar dan kedua alisnya yang naik-turun tak lagi terlihat berganti dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu dan kedua pipinya yang menggembung.

"Seperti _**hyung**_ pintar saja!" dengusnya kesal.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Bibirnya kembali terbuka, bersiap untuk membalas ucapan Ryeowook.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak jujur tentang wajahku!" sahutnya ketus.

"Tentu saja. Wajah _**hyung**_ seperti preman pasar begitu, sangat mustahil jika _**hyung**_ mengaku wajah _**hyung**_ tampan!" gumam Ryeowook pelan.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Aduuhh…" Ryeowook meringis sakit setelah pipi sebelah kanannya mendapat tepukan keras dari tangan Sungmin.

"Aku mendengarmu Kim Ryeowook!" ucap Sungmin sambil melotot menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap bekas tepukan tangan Sungmin di pipinya.

"Dasar jahat!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Tepat setelah melontarkan gerutuan untuk Sungmin, pria manis kelahiran Juni itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke sekeliling kelas, salah satu kebiasaannya sebelum tatapannya terfokus pada dosen yang mengajar. Dan seketika tatapannya terhenti di tempat duduk paling pojok sebelah kanan, tempat duduk yang tengah diisi oleh dua temannya.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas berat. Indera penglihatannya tak lagi berminat untuk menatap apapun di sekelilingnya, termasuk dosen yang saat ini tengah menjelaskan mata kuliah pertamanya. Telinganya seolah ia tulikan saat seruan-seruan menggoda itu selalu terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya ketika mendapati kedua temannya yang tengah duduk bersama di tempat duduk paling pojok sebelah kanan itu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menghela napas berat, membuat Sungmin yang awalnya fokus pada penjelasan sang dosen kini mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatapnya.

"Wookie-ah? _**Waeyo**_?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook lesu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

Merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban Ryeowook, Sungmin lantas melihat ke sekelilingnya. Memerhatikan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan dosen maupun sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, hingga indera penglihatannya melihat pada satu titik, tanpa sadar Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Mereka lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada tak suka.

Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Sebenarnya… Apa hubungan mereka _**hyung**_?" tanya Ryeowook lirih.

Sungmin merasa lidahnya kelu seketika, membuat kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook hilang begitu saja.

"Sungmin _**hyung** …" panggil Ryeowook. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar lirih, namun juga menuntut dalam waktu bersamaan._

"Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun Wookie-ah, mereka hanya teman."

Ryeowook hanya mampu mengukir senyum miris di bibirnya ketika Sungmin selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang sama.

 _ **'** **Mereka t**_ _ **id**_ _ **ak terlihat seperti teman**_ _ **, hyung...'**_ batinnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan mata kuliah terakhir yang Ryeowook ikuti pun telah selesai. Puluhan pasang kaki tampak melangkah keluar kelas bersamaan dengan suara-suara yang terdengar begitu jelas. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa terlihat itu membuat Ryeowook menghela napas pelan.

"Wookie! Ayo! Kita cari kelas lain saja. Kelas ini akan dipakai kakak kelas satu jam lagi."

Suara yang terdengar dari arah kiri Ryeowook membuat pria manis itu menoleh dan menatap sosok sang sahabat yang tengah memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Di kelas biasa kita kerja kelompok saja _**hyung**_. Aku malas kalau harus cari-cari kelas yang kosong lagi," ucap Ryeowook.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Ryeowook, Sungmin hanya mengangguk seraya membentuk bulatan kecil pada salah satu tangannya dengan menempelkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Ryeowook balas mengangguk pada Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas untuk menuju kelas yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Memangnya kau harus mengerjakan apalagi _**hyung**_? Bukankah makalah untuk presentasimu besok sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook setelah dirinya dan juga Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kelas dengan tulisan _**A.**_ _ **7**_ _ **.8**_ di depan pintunya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa _**PowerPoint**_ yang aku buat semalam Wookie-ah," jawab Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas kemudian menyalakannya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Ryeowook hanya merespon jawaban Sungmin dengan anggukkan pelan yang dilakukan kepalanya kemudian membiarkan Sungmin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setelahnya ia hanya fokus pada ponselnya, mengabaikan suara Sungmin yang memanggil namanya untuk meminta bantuannya.

" _ **YA!**_ Wookie!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Apa _**hyung**_?"

Sungmin sedikit menggeram melihat tatapan polos yang Ryeowook layangkan untuknya, terlebih nada bicaranya yang juga terdengar polos pun menambah tingkat kekesalan yang ada di hatinya.

 _ **'Sabar**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **.**_ _ **Sabar!'**_ nasihatnya dalam hati.

" _ **Ck!**_ Kau itu tidak pernah memedulikan sekitarmu kalau sudah berduaan dengan ponselmu Wookie-ah," ucap Sungmin malas.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau ini kenapa _**hyung**_? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang seolah-olah _**hyung**_ tidak pernah melakukannya. Seperti _**hyung**_ tidak pernah begitu saja. _**Hyung**_ bahkan lebih parah dariku. _**Hyung**_ sudah seperti orang tidak waras jika berduaan dengan ponsel _**hyung**_!"

" _ **YA!**_ Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak terima karena Ryeowook mengejeknya seperti orang tak waras jika sudah berduaan dengan ponselnya.

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Semua orang bahkan tahu kalau ponsel itu alat komunikasi jarak jauh, tapi _**hyung**_ justru seperti melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. _**Hyung**_ tahu? Aku selalu memerhatikan _**hyung**_ jika _**hyung**_ sudah fokus dengan ponsel _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ tidak jarang senyum-senyum tidak jelas ditambah dengan rona merah yang kerapkali muncul di kedua pipi _**hyung**_. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika _**hyung**_ berkomunikasi langsung dengan orang yang _**hyung**_ maksud. Tapi itu—"

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau bahkan juga tahu kalau aku berkomunikasi dengan orang yang nyata di luar sana. Jadi, jangan bicara seolah-olah aku hanya berkomunikasi dengan ponsel saja tanpa ada orang yang dimaksud!" Sungmin memotong ucapan Ryeowook dengan sinis.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu. Tingkah laku orang yang sedang kasmaran memang cenderung tidak waras jika sudah berkomunikasi dengan sang kekasih," sindir Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

 _ **PLAK**_

" _ **YA!**_ "

Ryeowook melotot menatap Sungmin setelah mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"LEE SUNGMIN! BISA TIDAK SIH KAU ITU TIDAK MEMUKUL ORANG SEMBARANGAN?! KAU PIKIR KEPALAKU INI APA HEH?!" teriak Ryeowook penuh emosi.

"TI-DAK BI-SA!" jawab Sungmin penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

" _ **Aissh!**_ " dengus Ryeowook seraya mengusap bekas pukulan Sungmin di kepalanya.

" _ **Hyung**_ itu kasar sekali dengan sahabat _**hyung**_ sendiri," keluh Ryeowook.

Tanpa memedulikan keluhan sang sahabat, Sungmin justru masih bersikeras untuk melancarkan serangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Lihat saja nanti. Jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, aku akan mengejekmu habis-habisan seperti kau yang selalu mengejekku Kim Ryeowook."

"Terserah!" balas Ryeowook tak acuh.

.

.

.

Suasana hening kembali tercipta setelah perang mulut yang dilakukan oleh dua sosok bergender sama namun dengan tinggi tubuh yang berbeda itu selesai. Perdebatan yang kerapkali terjadi di antara mereka seolah menjadi bumbu penguat untuk persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama enam tahun itu. Di antara banyaknya kata-kata pedas dan juga pukulan-pukulan (baik pelan ataupun keras) yang selalu hadir di sela-sela perdebatan mereka, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tidak pernah ambil hati akan hal itu. Keduanya hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang yang mereka salurkan dan juga sebagai candaan yang tak biasa. Namun meski begitu, salah satu di antara mereka tidak jarang akan merajuk ataupun marah jika perdebatan yang mereka lakukan sudah melewati batas.

"Aku mendapat pesan."

Suara yang terlontar dari bibir tipis milik Ryeowook sukses menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta karena sosok yang baru saja diajak bicara olehnya dengan cepat merespon perkataannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk membalas pesan yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Dari Yesung _**hyung**_ ," jawab Ryeowook membuat Sungmin mengangguk paham.

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _ **Yesungie hyung**_

 _ **Wookie-ah**_ _ **?**_ _ **Kau sudah pulang belum?**_

* * *

 _ **To: Yesungie hyung**_

 _ **Aku belum pulang**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **,**_ _ **aku masih di kampus.**_ _ **Ada apa?**_

* * *

" _ **Hyung**_ —" kata-kata yang hendak Ryeowook ucapkan terpaksa terhenti ketika merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar di tangannya.

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _ **Yesungie hyung**_

 _ **Oke**_ _ **.**_ _ **Di mana kau sekarang?**_

* * *

Ryeowook sedikit membuat kerutan pada keningnya ketika membaca balasan pesan dari Yesung. Namun jari-jarinya dengan lihai bergerak di atas layar ponselnya untuk kembali membalas pesan Yesung.

* * *

 _ **To:**_ _ **Yesungie hyung**_

 _ **Aku di kelas**_ _ **A.**_ _ **7**_ _ **.8**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Setelah selesai membalas pesan Yesung, Ryeowook kembali membuka suaranya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti.

" _ **Hyung**_ , aku bertemu dengan Eunhyuk _**h**_ _ **yung**_ dan Donghae _**hyung**_ kemarin…"

"Oh ya? Di mana?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

"Di taman dekat rumahku."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Mau apa mereka ke sana?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan pandangan yang fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku melihat ada seorang wanita juga di sana…"

Sungmin dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan kedua matanya yang membulat setelah mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook.

"A—apa katamu? Wa—"

 _ **Cklek**_

Ucapan Sungmin tidak dapat terselesaikan karena suara pintu yang terbuka. Dua pria yang memiliki wajah manis itu kemudian menatap pintu dan mendapati kepala Yesung yang muncul di sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Yesung _**hyung**_?" panggil Ryeowook dengan nada bertanya.

Tanpa menanggapi panggilan Ryeowook, Yesung bergegas masuk dan berdiri tepat di samping Ryeowook kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangan Ryeowook dengan erat, membuat Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Ikut _**hyung**_!" pinta Yesung.

"Ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Ke kelas sebelah. Bantu _**hyung**_ mengerjakan tugas," jawab Yesung kemudian segera menyeret Ryeowook keluar dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam melihat kedatangannya.

" _ **YA**_! SUNGMIN _**HYUNG**_! KAU PULANGLAH LEBIH DULU! TIDAK USAH MENUNGGUKU! AKU AKAN MEMBANTU YESUNG _**HYUNG**_!"

Sungmin menghela napas berat sebelum dirinya terdiam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Teriakan dengan intonasi keras yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook sukses membuat dirinya menatap sendu pada pintu yang masih terbuka. Bibirnya kemudian mengukir senyum miris saat otaknya mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Ryeowook untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan Wookie-ah…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung ketika melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya berada di dalam kelas yang dimaksud Yesung. Dengan kening yang berkerut, Ryeowook melangkah ke dalam kelas dengan Yesung yang melangkah di depannya. Kedua matanya sesekali mengedar untuk melihat teman-temannya yang tampak sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

" _ **YA**_! Yesung _**hyung**_! Di sini banyak orang, kenapa _**hyung**_ tidak meminta bantuan pada salah satu di antara mereka?" tanya Ryeowook berbisik setelah dirinya sudah duduk di kursi yang dimaksud Yesung.

Yesung menoleh, menatap sesaat wajah manis Ryeowook sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat teman-temannya yang juga ada di dalam kelas tersebut.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak yakin jika harus meminta bantuan pada mereka," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa tidak yakin? Bukankah mereka semua pintar?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Itu tidak penting untuk dibahas Wookie-ah. Sekarang bantu _**hyung**_!" ucap Yesung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan membantu _**hyung**_ , tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada _**hyung**_!"

"Apa?"

"Ke mana anggota kelompok _**hyung**_ yang lain? Bukankah tugas ini harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Siwon sedang sibuk," jawab Yesung.

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Dia harus mempersiapkan seminar pendidikan yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi."

" _ **Ck!**_ Mana bisa seperti itu? Meskipun sibuk dengan urusan yang lain, seharusnya Siwon _**hyung**_ tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa. Kalau dia seperti itu, itu berarti dia tidak bisa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya!" gerutu Ryeowook. Ia mendadak kesal ketika otaknya mengingat salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Siwon selalu mengabaikan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa dan selalu melimpahkan tugas yang diberikan dosen kepada teman kelompoknya.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah! Percuma saja kau marah-marah, itu tidak akan mengubah Siwon untuk menjadi lebih baik. Sekarang cepatlah bantu _**hyung**_ mengerjakan tugas sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Baiklah. _**Hyung**_ yang mengetik dan aku yang membacakan."

Yesung mengangguk paham.

"Kegiatan berkomunikasi lisan dimulai dari otak si pembicara. Dengan memanfaatkan kreativitas otak, si pembicara menemukan gagasan (ide) yang akan disampaikan kepada si pendengar. Si pembicara akan memilih kata, frase, atau ungkapan yang dapat mewakili gagasan tersebut, kemudian menyusunnya dalam bentuk kalimat yang sesuai dengan sistem bahasa yang dipakai si pendengar. Tahap pemilihan unsur kebahasaan yang sesuai dengan ide disebut tahap linguistik—"

Suara Ryeowook yang tengah membacakan materi mata kuliah yang akan dibahas oleh kelompok Yesung terdengar seiring dengan sepuluh jari tangan Yesung yang begitu lihai menekan huruf-huruf yang ada di _**keyword**_ laptopnya untuk membentuk kalimat-kalimat yang mempunyai makna. Tatapannya begitu fokus pada layar laptop walau tak jarang ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Ryeowook yang juga tengah fokus membacakan materi mata kuliah yang ada di buku.

"—setelah gagasan tersusun dalam otak, kemudian otak mengaktifkan saraf motoris dan mengirimkan perintah dalam bentuk rangsangan-rangsangan ke otot-otot alat ucap. Atas perintah ini, alat ucap mengadakan gerakan-gerakan sedemikian rupa sehingga memunculkan perubahan tekanan udara di sekelilingnya yang berpotensi menimbulkan fonasi. Fungsi tranmisi otak ini berada pada tahap fisiologis."

"Ayolah Wookie-ah! Ambil bagian yang pentingnya saja, jangan semua yang ada di buku itu kau bacakan!" protes Yesung seraya menunjuk buku yang tengah Ryeowook pegang.

Ryeowook mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar protes Yesung.

" _ **Hyung**_ ini cerewet sekali sih! Yang ada di dalam buku ini penting semua. Jika aku hanya mengambil sebagian materi yang ada di dalam buku ini, _**hyung**_ tidak akan bisa menjelaskan materi yang akan _**hyung**_ bahas nanti!" jawab Ryeowook sinis.

"Aku lapar…" ucap Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seketika Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yesung dan menemukan wajah Yesung yang tampak memucat.

"Pergilah ke kantin! Aku yang akan mengerjakan tugas _**hyung**_ ," suruh Ryeowook seraya mengambil laptop Yesung.

Yesung menahan tangan Ryeowook yang hendak mengambil laptopnya selama beberapa detik kemudian melepaskannya dan membiarkan Ryeowook untuk mengambil alih laptopnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ada nafsu makan sejak kemarin," jawabnya singkat.

"Maksudmu, kau belum makan sejak kemarin?" tanya Yesung dengan nada terkejut.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk satu kali membuat Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung sinis.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan sejak kemarin?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Yesung merasakan emosinya mendadak tersulut setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Ryeowook yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal kuat bersamaan dengan deru napasnya yang berhembus berat.

"Kim Ryeowook! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar! Kenapa kau tidak makan sejak kemarin?"

Mendengar nada bicara Yesung yang terasa aneh di telinganya, Ryeowook lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop untuk menatap Yesung yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu, _**hyung**_? Kenapa _**hyung**_ semarah itu padaku?" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

" _ **Hyung**_ hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Wookie-ah. Kau bisa sakit jika seperti itu…" kali ini nada bicara Yesung terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya membuat Ryeowook menutup buku yang ada di samping laptop kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

 _ **'Perhatianmu**_ _ **itu yang kerapkali membuatku merasa jika kau akan membalas perasaanku hyung,'**_ batin Ryeowook lirih.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena tidak makan selama satu hari _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ tenang saja, aku kan kuat," sahut Ryeowook seraya membuat cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Yesung terdiam sejenak sebelum memajukan wajahnya untuk semakin dekat dengan wajah Ryeowook dan menatap lekat wajah manis Ryeowook.

" _ **Hyu**_ — _ **hyung**_ , a—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook gugup seraya menarik kepalanya ke belakang agar wajahnya tak lagi berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wajah Yesung.

 _ **TUK**_

"A—akkh!" ringisan Ryeowook terdengar setelah Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya dan tanpa segan menyentil kening Ryeowook dengan kuat.

"Kau itu keras kepala!" ucap Yesung.

"Cukup katakan aku keras kepala dan tidak perlu menyentil keningku!" sahut Ryeowook kesal seraya mengelus keningnya yang terasa sakit.

Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli kemudian menatap sekeliling kelas yang ternyata sudah tak ada lagi orang lain selain dirinya dan Ryeowook.

 _ **'Sejak kapan mereka keluar?'**_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Mengabaikan rasa heran yang saat ini tengah menggelayuti pikirannya, Yesung lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening ditambah dengan perutnya yang sedikit mual membuatnya tak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang tengah dikerjakannya bersama Ryeowook.

" _ **Hyung**_."

Yesung membuka sebelah matanya kemudian sedikit melirik Ryeowook yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Hmm…" gumamnya merespon panggilan Ryeowook.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja."

Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya hanya untuk berpindah tempat tepat di depan Yesung. Pria manis itu kemudian terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum memutar kursi yang ada di hadapannya dan mendudukinya, membuat jarak tubuhnya dengan Yesung tidak begitu jauh.

"Apa _**hyung**_ memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Hubungan khusus? Dengan siapa, Wookie-ah?" ucap Yesung membalikkan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencengkram kedua lututnya bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya membuat dirinya merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya ketika otaknya kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan yang selalu dilihatnya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum miris bersamaan dengan setetes airmata yang meluncur dari mata sebelah kanannya.

"Dengan sosok yang selalu duduk di samping _**hyung**_ ketika di kelas," jawab Ryeowook lirih masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Oh, dia yang kau maksud? Tidak! _**Hyung**_ tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, kami hanya teman."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tak yakin.

"Hmm…" gumam Yesung menjawab ketidakyakinan Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku selalu melihat _**hyung**_ berduaan dengannya. _**Hyung**_ juga selalu memperlakukan dia seperti kekasih _**hyung**_. Aku… ragu jika kau tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, _**hyung**_ …"

"…"

Kali ini hanyalah keheningan yang merespon ucapan Ryeowook. Pria tampan yang saat ini ada di hadapannya tidak membuka suara untuk menjelaskan apapun yang dapat membuktikan jika memang dirinya tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sosok yang Ryeowook maksud.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam kemudian menatap Yesung yang ternyata masih saja memejamkan matanya. Pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi itu seolah enggan menatap wajah Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook kembali mengukir senyum miris di bibirnya.

"Pada akhirnya, aku harus merasakan nyeri di hatiku, ketika aku memilih untuk menahan semua perasaanku untukmu, Yesung _**hyung**_..." lirihnya pilu.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

* * *

Ini ff yang aku janjikan kemarin. Ff editan terakhir yang aku publish sebelum aku membuat ff dengan ide yang baru. Aku tahu ide cerita seperti ffku ini banyak yang buat, tapi percayalah, ini semua murni hasil otakku ditambah pengalaman pribadiku. Well, mungkin di antara kalian pun ada yg mengalami hal semacam ini, hehehe.

Oh ya, ff ini hanya memiliki dua chapter ya. Jadi, chap selanjutnya tentu saja chap ending. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau publish kapan untuk chap endingnya, yang jelas akan kuusahakan untuk publish beberapa hari setelah chap satu ini aku publish.

Entah kenapa, aku mau deh main tebak-tebakkan sama kalian :D apa ada yg berminat untuk menebak ending cerita ini seperti apa? 'Dia' yang dimaksud Ryeowook itu siapa? Apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan selanjutnya? Kalau kalian bersedia menebaknya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi kalau tebakan kalian benar, aku tidak bisa kasih hadiah apapun ke kalian ya, hehehe...

Ahh, satu lagi. Untuk janjiku yang akan mempublish Sequel of The Betrayal (YeWook Vers), aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sampai sekarang aku belum mempublishnya. Aku benar-benar mendapat kendala untuk mengedit sequel tersebut karena sequel sebelumnya itu menurutku sangat lebay jalan ceritanya, seriusan. Meski sudah dibantu sama temanku, tapi aku masih belum yakin dan belum sepenuhnya mengedit sequel itu. Sekali lagi maafkan atas ketidaktepatan janji yang aku buat/bow/

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Wedding]**

Fujihara Chitose ll KimYeWook411 ll JonginDO ll cho loekyu07 ll amelya. cloudsomnia ll nathasya ll Yeri960 ll ELFturtlefish ll iekha12693 ll muna cloudsomnia ll belovedkyu ll yuliacloudsomnia ll Guest ll Guest

.

.

Terima kasih untuk komentar positif, saran dan semangat yang kalian berikan untukku :*

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm** **Fine**

 **Cast** **: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing:** **YeWook**

 **Genre:** **YAOI,** **Romance,** **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating:** **T (mungkin)**

 **Warning:** **OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual.** **Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan.** **Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri.** **Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku.** **Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing.** **Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary:** **Kedekatannya dengan sosok tampan bernama Kim Yesung** **nyatanya membawa** **Ryeowook** **pada satu perasaan bernama cinta.** **Keputusan untuk tetap memendam perasaannya membuat** **Ryeowook** **harus merasakan sakit di hatinya,** **apalagi ketika dirinya mengambil satu kesimpulan yang semakin menambah luka pada hatinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2 (End)

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Banyak yang mengatakan jika cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ada juga yang mengatakan cinta hadir karena terbiasa dengan kebersamaan. Mau apapun alasannya, sebuah perasaan yang selalu berkaitan dengan hati manusia itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Dan kali ini Ryeowook-lah yang mengalaminya.

Semua berawal dari perkenalan Ryeowook dengan Kim Yesung ketika Ryeowook berada di tingkat awal Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ketika itu ia harus menghadiri sebuah rapat untuk acara festival yang diadakan di sekolahnya. Beberapa siswa yang bukan berasal dari sekolahnya pun turut serta menghadiri rapat tersebut untuk membahas kerjasama yang akan mereka lakukan. Di sela-sela berlangsungnya rapat, nyatanya Ryeowook dan Yesung-lah yang lebih sering membuka suara untuk mengeluarkan pendapat mereka.

Ryeowook tidak jarang mengukir senyum di bibirnya secara diam-diam ketika sosok yang ia kenal dengan nama Kim Yesung itu selalu melontarkan ide-ide yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang, hal itu terbukti dari anggukkan setuju yang dilakukan peserta rapat yang lain. Hingga rapat itu berakhir dan menghasilkan keputusan yang memuaskan, perkenalan Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak berakhir sampai di sana.

Meski awalnya merasa canggung, Ryeowook tetap berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Yesung. Sekolah yang berbeda seperti menjadi hambatan utama Ryeowook untuk dekat dengan Yesung. Namun ia tetap berusaha hingga akhirnya ia bisa dekat dan mengenal lebih jauh bagaimana kepribadian seorang Kim Yesung.

Kim Yesung sosok yang tampan? Ryeowook mengakui itu.

Kim Yesung sosok yang pintar? Ryeowook harus berpikir ulang jika mengakui Yesung itu pintar.

Kim Yesung sosok yang berbakat? Ryeowook mengakui itu, karena Yesung pernah secara langsung bernyanyi di depannya ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Apapun. Apapun kepribadian yang Yesung miliki, Ryeowook sudah terlalu jauh jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Yesung hingga membuat dirinya menyimpan satu rasa yang indah namun penuh luka di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Dengan langkah yang begitu semangat, Ryeowook menapaki satu per satu anak tangga dengan senyum manis terkembang di bibir tipis miliknya. Kali ini ia tidak harus berlari untuk sampai di kelasnya, karena sebelum alarm yang sudah dipasangnya berbunyi, kedua matanya sudah lebih dulu terbuka ketika mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang tengah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Ryeowook masih tersenyum saat dirinya sudah memasuki kelas membuat Sungmin yang kali ini memilih untuk duduk tepat di depan meja dosen mengernyit bingung.

"Apa karena terlalu sering menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga, kau berubah jadi gila Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sudah berada di samping Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak untuk menaruh tas yang tersampir di bahunya ke dalam laci mejanya kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi jika _hyung_ ingin berdebat denganku!" ucapnya malas seraya duduk di kursinya yang berada di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Ryeowook.

"Wajahmu sendiri yang memancingku untuk berdebat denganmu!" sahut Sungmin tak kalah malas.

Ryeowook melirik Sungmin sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada buku yang baru saja ia buka.

"Kalau _hyung_ iri dengan wajah manisku, katakan saja! Tidak usah bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Cih! Hentikan omong kosongmu! Jika kau bertanya pada Kyuhyun wajah siapa yang lebih manis, kau akan menangis setelah mendengar jawabannya!" ucap Sungmin bangga, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun tentu akan mengatakan jika wajahnya lebih manis dari pria atau wanita manapun.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"Dan setelahnya _hyung_ yang akan menangis saat Kyuhyun menjelek-jelekkan _hyung_ ketika hubungan kalian berakhir!"

"YA! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu Kim Ryeowook?!" teriak Sungmin marah. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang pada Ryeowook yang masih fokus pada buku bacaannya. Demi apa, ucapan Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar menusuk.

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan seraya menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menginginkan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun cepat berakhir ya?" tanya Sungmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai.

Ryeowook kembali menghela napas pelan sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Faktanya aku masih orang lain meski status di antara kita adalah sahabat. Aku tidak menginginkan hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun berakhir _hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda. Maaf atas kelancangan ucapanku tadi…" ucap Ryeowook penuh sesal.

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryeowook pada tangannya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan bibirnya yang dihiasi sebuah senyum.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga minta maaf atas kelancanganku karena sudah mengerjaimu," sahut Sungmin.

"Huh? Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Sungmin tampak mengulum bibirnya, berusaha menahan gelak tawa yang siap terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak serapuh itu sampai-sampai hanya dengan candaanmu yang seperti itu aku akan menangis. Kau tahu betul bagaimana diriku Wookie-ah," ucap Sungmin seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dengan kening yang berkerut. Kedua bola matanya tampak bergerak ke kiri dan kanan menandakan jika dirinya tengah berpikir keras. Ia berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Sungmin sampai satu kesimpulan yang dihasilkan otaknya membuatnya menggeram kesal.

" _YA!_ "

 _ **DUGH**_

"A—akh!"

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar ringisan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, pria manis dengan bibir berbentuk unik itu sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang sudah mendapat pukulan keras dari buku tebal yang sialnya buku itu adalah miliknya.

"Rasakan itu!" ucap Ryeowook masih dengan senyum sinisnya.

Hening.

Setelahnya tak terdengar lagi perdebatan antara Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Kedua pria manis itu kini tampak sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing setelah mendapat informasi jika dosen untuk mata kuliah pertamanya kembali tak hadir.

"YA! Taemin-ah! Pindahlah dari sana! Kau semakin memberi kesempatan pada Yesung _hyung_ untuk bermesraan denganmu jika terus duduk di pojok seperti itu!"

Ryeowook bergerak cepat untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat seruan yang sarat akan godaan itu lancar terlontar dari mulut salah satu teman Yesung. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya tampak sibuk berbicara dengan Taemin dan Yesung yang sesekali menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Bohong sekali jika Yesung _oppa_ tidak menyukai Taemin. Dilihat dari sikap dan tingkah lakunya saja, itu sudah jelas membuktikan jika Yesung _oppa_ menaruh hati pada Taemin."

"Aku setuju. Aku juga pernah beberapa kali memergoki Yesung _oppa_ yang memaksa Taemin untuk pulang bersamanya. Sebenarnya Taemin menolak, tapi Yesung _oppa_ malah menarik tangannya."

Ryeowook mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan yang memasuki indera pendengarannya dan lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung di belakang sana. Tatapannya yang semula biasa saja kini perlahan-lahan meredup seiring dengan perlakuan Yesung pada Taemin yang menurutnya semakin keterlaluan.

Ryeowook tidak tahu harus menggambarkan seperti apalagi suasana hatinya untuk saat ini. Melihat tatapan teduh yang Yesung layangkan untuk Taemin serta usapan sayang di kepalanya benar-benar membuat Ryeowook dibakar api cemburu, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan sesak pada dadanya karena luka yang ia rasakan semakin membesar.

Satu helaan napas lelah Ryeowook hembuskan bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menikmati sakit hatinya atas perasaan cintanya pada Yesung. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yesung karena memang Yesung tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perasaannya.

"Lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Abaikan ia akan menerimamu atau tidak, setidaknya dengan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya itu akan membuatnya sedikit menghargai perasaanmu…"

Suara dengan nada lembut yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin mengalun indah memasuki indera pendengaran Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum tulus untuknya.

"Peluang Yesung _hyung_ untuk menjauhiku akan semakin besar jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku lebih baik seperti ini daripada melihat jarak yang begitu jauh antara aku dan Yesung _hyung_ …" lirih Ryeowook.

Sungmin melenyapkan senyum tulus di bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Sahabat mungilnya yang pandai dalam memasak itu selalu melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan hatinya demi menjaga satu hal yang menurutnya lebih penting dari apapun. Sungmin tahu, Ryeowook hanya tak ingin menjadi sosok yang egois.

"Tapi kau akan semakin sakit Wookie-ah…" balas Sungmin tak kalah lirih.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin seraya meletakkan dua jari telunjuknya pada masing-masing sudut bibirnya kemudian menariknya sedikit membuat satu senyum—yang menurut Sungmin dipaksakan—terulas di bibirnya.

"Kau masih bisa melihat senyumku _hyung_ , itu artinya aku baik-baik saja…" jawabnya.

Sungmin mendengus sebelum berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

' _ **Yeah,**_ _ **aku baik-baik saja,**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **…**_ '

.

.

.

Bisa dikatakan hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk kelas Ryeowook. Pasalnya, sejak ketidakhadiran dosen pertama di kelas Ryeowook, ternyata hal itu berlanjut pada dosen-dosen berikutnya. Kedua dosen yang seharusnya hadir untuk memberikan materi mata kuliah untuk hari ini terpaksa tidak masuk kelas karena adanya rapat dadakan, membuat semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Ryeowook melangkah keluar kelas meski jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

Ryeowook menyampirkan tas di bahunya seraya berdiri. Kedua matanya menatap sekilas pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian menatap kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menghela napas pelan saat melihat tas dan buku Sungmin yang masih ada di mejanya.

"Ke mana dia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sejak perdebatan kecilnya bersama Sungmin, pria manis yang ahli dalam seni beladiri itu tak kunjung kembali ke kelas setelah keluar dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Menghela napas pelan sekali lagi, Ryeowook lantas bergerak memasukkan buku Sungmin ke dalam tasnya kemudian berniat untuk membawa tas itu bersamanya. Namun pergerakannya terpaksa terhenti saat kedua telinganya mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi di belakang tempat duduknya.

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa temannya tengah duduk mengelilingi Taemin. Jangan lupakan juga Yesung yang selalu berada di samping Taemin yang kini tengah menatap Taemin dengan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ayo Taemin-ah, biar _hyung_ antar pulang."

Samar-samar Ryeowook mendengar suara Yesung yang sepertinya tengah membujuk Taemin untuk pulang bersamanya. Dilihat dari wajah Taemin yang pucat dan tatapan khawatir yang dilayangkan beberapa temannya pada Taemin, Ryeowook yakin jika saat ini Taemin sedang sakit.

"Tidak usah _hyung_ , aku tidak mau merepotkan _hyung_. Jinki _hyung_ bisa mengantarku."

"Tapi Taemin-ah, _hyung_ mengkhawatirkanmu. Biarkan _hyung_ mengantarmu pulang agar _hyung_ dapat memastikan jika kondisimu baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook kembali merasakan nyeri pada hatinya. Beribu pisau tak kasatmata seolah berebut untuk menikam hatinya sampai hancur saat telinganya mendengar bagaimana pemaksaan yang dilakukan Yesung pada Taemin.

Ryeowook mengukir satu senyum miris pada bibirnya sebelum melangkah keluar kelas, membiarkan tas Sungmin tergeletak begitu saja di tempatnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi ucapan-ucapan sarat akan kekhawatiran yang Yesung lontarkan untuk Taemin. Ia lebih memilih untuk keluar dari keadaan menyesakkan itu daripada dirinya tertangkap basah tengah menangis diam-diam tanpa sebab yang jelas.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya. Kedua matanya melihat ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan satu orang yang tadi mengirim pesan padanya. Namun hingga dua menit terlewati dengan dirinya yang terus melihat ke sekeliling, orang yang dimaksud tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Huh? Kenapa tidak ada sih? Katanya di depan gerbang," gerutunya seraya mendengus kesal. Satu sosok yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama enam tahun itu memang selalu bersikap seenaknya. Ia kerapkali dibuat geram dengan sikap sang sahabat yang seolah senang sekali mempermainkannya.

Ryeowook yakin sebenarnya Sungmin masih marah padanya karena perdebatan kecil mereka yang terjadi di kelas pagi tadi. Untuk itu, Ryeowook mengirim pesan pada Sungmin, menanyakan di mana pria manis itu berada dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan mengatakan jika ia ada di depan gerbang kampus. Namun pada akhirnya, ketika Ryeowook sudah menapaki kedua kakinya tepat di depan gerbang kampus, yang dilihatnya bukanlah tubuh mungil milik sahabatnya, melainkan lalu-lalang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang juga berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ryeowook kembali mendengus kesal sebelum melangkah menjauh dari gerbang kampus. Kedua matanya kembali melihat ke sekeliling, masih berusaha menemukan keberadaan Sungmin, sosok sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun bukannya menemukan tubuh mungil Sungmin, indera penglihatannya justru menemukan sosok yang ia cintai tengah berdiri di seberang jalan.

' _ **Yesung hyung**_ _ **,**_ ' sebutnya dalam hati seraya mengernyit heran.

' _ **Sedang apa dia di sana?**_ '

Mengabaikan rasa heran yang tengah menggelayuti pikirannya, Ryeowook kembali melangkah untuk mendekati Yesung.

"Yesung _hyung_."

Yesung menoleh dan melihat Ryeowook yang kini ada di hadapannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook karena Yesung tak menanggapi panggilannya.

"…"

Yesung hanya diam masih dengan kedua matanya menatap Ryeowook. Bibirnya ia rapatkan seolah enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook kembali mengernyit heran.

" _Hyung_."

Ryeowook buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat tatapan tajam yang Yesung layangkan untuknya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang bersamaan dengan rasa takut yang mulai melingkupi hati dan pikirannya. Seingat Ryeowook, ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Yesung, tapi kenapa Yesung menatapnya setajam itu?

Ada apa? Apa yang salah?

Ryeowook kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Yesung ketika melihat pria tampan itu fokus menatap pada satu titik. Awalnya ia sedikit bingung dengan objek yang sedang Yesung tatap. Tapi, setelah muncul satu objek lain yang berjalan mendekat ke arah objek yang semula Yesung tatap, Ryeowook mengerti apa yang membuat Yesung menatapnya setajam itu.

"Bu—bukankah _hyung_ yang akan mengantar Taemin pulang? Ta—tapi kenapa jadi Jinki yang mengantarnya?" dengan takut-takut Ryeowook berusaha menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya. Kepalanya kembali ia tundukkan, berusaha menghindari tatapan Yesung yang ia yakini masih setajam tadi ketika menatapnya.

Ryeowook mendengar dengusan keras sebelum suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi masih dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Tidak usah ikut campur!"

Ryeowook dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yesung yang sudah melangkah pergi. Helaan napas lelah terdengar seiring dengan kedua bahunya yang melemas.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah bicara sedingin itu padaku, _hyung_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden Yesung yang berbicara dengan nada dingin pada Ryeowook. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi pria tampan bermarga Kim itu semakin menunjukkan sikap aneh jika berdekatan dengan Ryeowook. Awalnya Ryeowook hanya merasa cara bicara Yesung saja yang aneh, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasa ada hal yang tidak benar yang tengah terjadi. Apalagi jika mengingat Yesung yang semakin menjauhinya.

Ryeowook pernah melamun. Memikirkan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sampai Yesung seperti membuat dinding pembatas untuk kedekatan mereka. Pria manis itu selalu menepis prasangka terburuknya jika mengingat Yesung yang menjauhinya. Ia yakin, Yesung tidak mungkin mengetahui satu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Beberapa hari ini Yesung _hyung_ terlihat jarang bersamamu Wookie-ah. Ke mana dia?"

Ryeowook menoleh seraya memasukkan potongan apel yang cukup besar ke mulut Sungmin.

"Aku bukan keluarganya. Jadi, jangan tanyakan Yesung _hyung_ ke mana selama beberapa hari ini," jawabnya.

Sungmin mengunyah dengan cepat potongan apel yang ada di mulutnya sebelum mendengus tak suka akan jawaban Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau mau dipukul olehku, katakan saja! Jangan buang-buang tenagaku hanya untuk adu mulut denganmu. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengupas buah apel kemudian terdiam. Kedua matanya terlihat melirik bingkai foto yang ada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis setelah melihat ekspresi yang dilukiskan oleh objek yang ada di bingkai foto tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian senyum miris berhasil terukir di bibirnya.

"Yesung _hyung_ menjauhiku."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sungmin segera mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di dalam tasnya kemudian meminum airnya dengan cepat untuk meredakan sakit yang terjadi pada tenggorokannya karena tersedak buah apel yang tengah dimakannya.

"Huh? Apa?" tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan jika kedua telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Ryeowook menghela napas berat.

"Yesung _hyung_ menjauhiku…"

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak benar tengah terjadi."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil apel dan pisau yang ada di tangan Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah mencoba untuk berbicara padanya?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku…"

Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Itu artinya kau harus melupakannya."

"…"

Hening.

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Ryeowook membuat Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk berjongkok tepat di hadapan Ryeowook. Kedua matanya menatap tepat pada pucuk kepala Ryeowook yang menunduk. Sungmin tahu, Ryeowook tengah menahan kesesakkan pada dadanya karena ucapannya tadi.

"Mungkin mulutku begitu lancang karena selalu menghasilkan perkataan yang melukai perasaanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau berbohong Wookie-ah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kejujuran meskipun hasil akhirnya menyakitkan. Mau sampai kapan kau harus bertahan? Mau sampai kapan kau mengharapkan sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkanmu?"

Sungmin memegang lehernya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat saat ia berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tak menangis di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Seberapa kuat hatimu sampai-sampai kau selalu membiarkan ribuan pisau tak kasatmata menikam hatimu melalui perbuatan Yesung _hyung_ yang menyakitkan? Dia bahkan tak peduli padamu Wookie-ah. Tapi kenapa kau selalu memedulikannya seolah-olah dia—"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

"Mencintai bukan berarti merelakan diri untuk tersiksa. Kau berhak bahagia Wookie-ah. Temukan kebahagiaanmu bersama yang lain."

"Tapi aku mencintainya."

"TAPI DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Sungmin terengah-engah setelah meluapkan emosinya pada Ryeowook. Kedua matanya tampak memerah dengan setitik airmata yang berada di kedua sudut matanya.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk kemudian menatap Sungmin seraya mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus airmata yang berada di kedua sudut mata Sungmin.

"Banyak yang mengatakan keajaiban itu ada _hyung_. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, Yesung _hyung_ akan mencintaiku…"

"Tapi kau sudah terluka terlalu parah Wookie-ah, kumohon… berhentilah…" lirih Sungmin seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook balas menggenggam tangan Sungmin kemudian menjawab.

"Sudah terlalu sulit untuk menghentikan semuanya, _hyung_ …"

Sungmin hanya merespon ucapan Ryeowook dengan lelehan airmata yang kini mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyerang pria manis ciptaan Tuhan yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua mata pria manis itu tampak fokus menatap benda yang tengah digenggamnya dengan senyum cantik terulas di bibirnya.

"Tampan…" gumam pria manis itu seraya memejamkan mata. Pikirannya lantas melayang jauh, mengingat-ngingat kenangan manis yang pernah dibuatnya bersama objek yang sejak tadi ditatapnya yang berada dalam bingkai foto yang ada di genggamannya.

" _ **Kau sudah makan?"**_

" _ **Belum**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Ryeowook**_ _ **terkejut ketika**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **tiba-tiba menggenggam salah satu tangannya kemudian menariknya untuk keluar kelas.**_

" _ **YA!**_ _ **Yesung hyung**_ _ **!**_ _ **Kita mau ke mana?"**_

" _ **Kita ke kantin.**_ _ **Hyung**_ _ **tidak mau kau sakit."**_

.

.

 _ **Ryeowook**_ _ **terdiam setelah merasakan sebuah benda berukuran sedang dengan bahan yang begitu lembut jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.**_ _ **Ia mendongak untuk melihat benda apa itu dan menemukan sebuah handuk berwarna**_ _ **ungu**_ _ **yang kini ada di atas kepalanya.**_ _ **Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan untuk menatap sosok yang sudah memberikan handuk itu untuknya.**_

" _ **Terima kasih…" ucapnya disertai senyum tulus yang terulas di bibirnya.**_

 _ **Sosok yang diketahui bernama**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **itu terlihat mengangguk sekilas sebelum membalas ucapan**_ _ **Ryeowook**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Hujan sangat deras di luar sana.**_ _ **Tapi kenapa kau malah nekat menerobosnya?**_ _ **Kau pikir tubuhmu itu robot?**_ _ **Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"**_

.

.

" _ **Mata**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **berkantung."**_

 _ **Tanpa membuka kedua matanya,**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **hanya mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar ucapan**_ _ **Ryeowook**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Tidur jam berapa?"**_

" _ **Hyung**_ _ **tidak tidur."**_

" _ **Apa pekerjaan**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **sangat banyak sampai-sampai**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **tidak tidur?"**_

" _ **Hmm..."**_

" _ **Butuh pijatan?"**_

" _ **Ya,**_ _ **jika kau tidak keberatan."**_

 _ **Tanpa banyak bicara,**_ _ **Ryeowook**_ _ **segera memijat bahu dan kepala**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **,**_ _ **membuat**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.**_

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya kemudian kembali menatap objek yang ada di bingkai foto yang tengah digenggamnya. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum manis ketika bayang-bayang akan kenangan manis yang pernah dilakukannya bersama objek yang sejak tadi ditatapnya kembali melintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kita _hyungie_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat membuat Ryeowook tidak sadar jika sudah lebih dari satu bulan hubungannya bersama Yesung merenggang. Segala usaha yang ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya bersama Yesung agar kembali seperti semula berakhir sia-sia karena pria tampan itu semakin menjauhinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Yesung seperti itu. Semua dugaan-dugaan yang menurutnya masuk akal benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya. Tetapi, di antara banyaknya dugaan-dugaan yang ia buat, hanya satu hal yang ia yakini sebagai penyebab Yesung menjauhinya.

"A—akh!"

Satu ringisan yang terdengar di telinga Sungmin membuat pria manis kekasih Cho Kyuhyun itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dan menatap sahabat mungilnya yang tengah sibuk membalutkan plester pada jari telunjuk sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya dengan kening yang berkerut.

Ryeowook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengobati jari telunjuknya kemudian membereskan kapas dan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tergores pisau," jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin menghilangkan kerutan di keningnya, berganti dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Kok bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku melamun saat sedang mengiris wortel untuk membuat sup."

"Bagus sekali. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tanganmu yang diiris?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Sungmin.

"Ejekanmu terdengar kejam sekali _hyung_."

"Kau itu ceroboh. Kenapa suka sekali melukai diri sendiri sih?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja _hyung_ …" jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Kau sudah sarapan? Mau kubelikan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Oke!" balas Sungmin kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Ryeowook menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya sebelum menatap plester yang membalut jari telunjuk sebelah kirinya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang terbalut plester ke depan bibirnya hanya untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil pada permukaan plester tersebut.

' _ **Biasanya**_ _ **Yesung hyung**_ _ **yang melakukan hal ini jika ada luka di jemari tanganku.**_ '

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap sendu pada dua objek yang tengah berada di kursi paling pojok sebelah kanan. Bibirnya kembali mengukir senyum miris bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri yang kembali ia rasakan pada hatinya. Kesesakkan pun semakin menyiksa dadanya saat pikirannya terlempar pada ingatan-ingatan bagaimana Yesung menjauhinya.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah sebelum tertawa hambar. Interaksi yang Yesung lakukan dengan Taemin benar-benar membuatnya cemburu dan terluka dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa Yesung melakukan hal itu sementara ada orang lain yang menyimpan perasaan untuknya? Kenapa Yesung sekejam itu sampai-sampai membuat banyak lubang pada hatinya yang selalu menghasilkan rasa nyeri?

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Mau sebanyak apapun pertanyaan yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya, pertanyaan itu tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun karena memang ia tak pernah mengutarakannya. Ia hanya sanggup menyimpannya, tanpa mau menanyakannya pada orang yang bersangkutan. Ryeowook hanya belum siap mendapat jawaban yang menyakitkan, meskipun ia sadar jika selama ini Yesung memang benar-benar sudah menyakitinya.

"Hiks…"

Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya saat satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kerjasama hingga airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya ia biarkan mengalir di kedua pipinya yang berisi. Kepalanya yang menunduk dengan salah satu tangannya yang meremas dada sebelah kirinya seolah membuktikan jika kesesakkan yang Ryeowook rasakan kali ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Ini adalah puncaknya. Puncak di mana rasa sakit semakin Ryeowook rasakan dan puncak di mana Ryeowook harus menyerah untuk perasaannya.

' _ **Mencintai bukan berarti merelakan diri untuk tersiksa.**_ _ **Kau berhak bahagia**_ _ **Wookie-ah.**_ _ **Temukan kebahagiaanmu bersama yang lain.**_ '

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan ketika mengingat ucapan sahabat tersayangnya, Sungmin. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau benar Sungmin _hyung_. Aku… berhak bahagia," lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan pria bertubuh mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Pria bertubuh mungil yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu tampak menghela napas pelan sebelum menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit waktu luangmu, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum akhirnya melayangkan tatapan sinisnya seraya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa?"

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendapat tatapan sesinis itu dari Yesung. Apalagi nada bicara Yesung yang benar-benar terdengar dingin di telinganya membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dengan tubuhnya yang mundur beberapa langkah.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Yesung dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu _hyung_."

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Yesung hanya mengangguk sekilas membuat Ryeowook semakin mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ikut aku!" pinta Ryeowook seraya menggenggam salah satu tangan Yesung kemudian menarik Yesung untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Yesung hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saat Ryeowook menarik tangannya. Ada rasa sedih yang menyeruak masuk ke hatinya saat kedua matanya melihat bagaimana eratnya tangan Ryeowook menggenggam tangannya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat senyum manis yang terulas di bibir Ryeowook membuatnya tanpa sadar mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan dan tangan yang saling bertaut, akhirnya Ryeowook dan Yesung sampai di taman yang terletak tepat di belakang kampusnya. Ryeowook segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yesung kemudian memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh di taman tersebut dengan punggung yang bersandar pada batang pohon. Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pria tampan itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon dengan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dari Ryeowook.

"Katakan apapun yang kau ketahui tentangku, Yesung _hyung_."

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap pemandangan indah di depannya hanya untuk menatap Ryeowook yang berada di sebelahnya setelah mendengar pria manis kelahiran Juni itu membuka suaranya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun," jawabnya seraya kembali melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di taman yang ada di belakang kampusnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu tentangku, _hyung_. Katakanlah!" pinta Ryeowook.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu apapun!"

Ryeowook menghela napas lelah.

"Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya _hyung_. Katakanlah!" pinta Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Yesung menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku," ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajah manisnya setelah mendengar penuturan Yesung. Meski Ryeowook sudah menduga hal tersebut, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia tetap terkejut setelah mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham sebelum membuka suaranya untuk kembali bicara pada Yesung.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Sahabatmu, Sungmin," jawab Yesung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat matahari yang tengah bersinar begitu terik sebelum kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan bibirnya yang kembali bergerak untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

.

.

" _ **BERHENTI!"**_

 _ **Seperti sebuah magnet,**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar teriakan keras yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.**_ _ **Dengan kening yang berkerut,**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **berusaha mengenali suara yang baru saja berteriak padanya,**_ _ **masih dengan tubuhnya yang membelakangi sosok yang baru saja berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti.**_ _ **T**_ _ **id**_ _ **ak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri,**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **akhirnya memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat sosok yang sudah mengganggu perjalanannya.**_ _ **Dan indera penglihatannya menemukan sosok yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat**_ _ **Ryeowook**_ _ **sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.**_

" _ **Sungmin**_ _ **?"**_ _ **panggil**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **.**_ _ **Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat senyum sinis yang**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **layangkan untuknya.**_

" _ **Ye,**_ _ **aku**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **.**_ _ **Kenapa?**_ _ **Kau tidak mengenali teman sekelasmu ini?"**_ _ **tanya**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **sinis.**_

 _ **Yesung**_ _ **mendegus mendengar perkataan**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Ada apa?"**_ _ **tanyanya malas.**_

" _ **Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan**_ _ **padamu."**_

 _ **Yesung**_ _ **mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.**_

" _ **Di mana?"**_

" _ **Di sini saja," jawab**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Oke.**_ _ **Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan**_ _ **!**_ _ **Jangan membuang-buang waktuku**_ _ **karena masih banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."**_

" _ **Benarkah?**_ _ **Sejak kapan kau berubah sibuk seperti ini**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **?" tanya**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **seraya menatap**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **dengan tatapan meremehkan.**_

 _ **Yesung**_ _ **mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat setelah mendengar ucapan**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **yang terkesan mengejeknya.**_ _ **Terlebih lagi tatapan meremehkan yang**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **layangkan untuknya benar-benar membuat emosinya tersulut.**_

" _ **Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengetahui banyak hal tentangku.**_ _ **Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebelum aku memukulmu!"**_

" _ **Huh?**_ _ **Hyung**_ _ **mau memukulku?**_ _ **Silakan!**_ _ **Hyung**_ _ **bebas memilih bagian tubuhku yang ingin**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **pukul," ucap**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **santai sambil memajukan wajahnya seolah memberi kebebasan**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **untuk memukul wajahnya.**_

 _ **Yesung**_ _ **yang benar-benar sudah tersulut emosinya segera mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terkepal kuat kemudian mengayunkannya dengan kencang untuk mendaratkan satu pukulan keras di wajah**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **.**_

" _ **SIAL!"**_

" _ **A—akh!"**_

 _ **Ringisan**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **terdengar setelah Sungmin**_ _ **menangkap salah satu tangannya kemudian memutarnya ke belakang tubuhnya membuat rasa nyeri seketika menjalar di bagian lengannya.**_

" _ **Aku ahli dalam seni beladiri,**_ _ **asal**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **tahu saja.**_ _ **Dan**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **itu bukan lawanku.**_ _ **Jadi,**_ _ **jangan pernah main-main denganku atau**_ _ **kau**_ _ **akan merasakan patah tulang di beberapa bagian tubuhmu**_ _ **hyung**_ _ **."**_

" _ **SIAL! CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG MAU KAU BICARAKAN**_ _ **LEE SUNGMIN**_ _ **!**_ _ **JANGAN BERTELE-TELE!"**_

 _ **Sungmin**_ _ **tertawa keras-keras mendengar teriakan**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ia menambah intensitas putarannya pada tangan**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **membuat**_ _ **pria**_ _ **tampan itu semakin meringis kesakitan.**_ _ **Senyum sinis sempat terulas di bibir**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **sebelum akhirnya senyum sinis itu lenyap dan berganti dengan raut wajah**_ _ **Sungmin**_ _ **yang berubah datar.**_

 _ **Sungmin**_ _ **memajukan wajahnya agar bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **.**_ _ **Senyum sinis kembali terulas di bibirnya bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang membuat**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **serasa tak lagi menapaki ke dua kakinya di atas tanah.**_

" _ **Rasa sakit ini tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang sudah kau berikan pada sosok yang sangat aku sayangi.**_ _ **Aku bisa saja membunuhmu**_ _ **hyung,**_ _ **namun sayangnya norma hukum masih berlaku.**_ _ **Kau tahu?**_ _ **Kau itu t**_ _ **id**_ _ **ak tahu malu.**_ _ **Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain.**_ _ **Aku tidak menyangka,**_ _ **di balik wajah tampanmu ternyata banyak tersimpan sikap yang akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Jaga perasaan orang yang mencintaimu.**_ _ **Jangan hanya menjaga perasaan orang yang kau cintai.**_ _ **Kau akan menyesal ketika kau t**_ _ **id**_ _ **ak lagi mendapatkan perhatian yang sebenarnya t**_ _ **id**_ _ **ak pernah kau dapatkan dari orang yang kau cintai."**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?**_ _ **Siapa yang mencintaiku?"**_

" _ **Kim Ryeowook**_ _ **…"**_

.

.

"Lucu sekali—" ucap Ryeowook dengan tawa hambar yang sesekali terlontar dari bibirnya.

"—sosok yang aku percaya akan menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasiaku justru menceritakan rahasia tersebut pada sosok yang bersangkutan," lanjutnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung menatap helaian rambut Ryeowook.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan.

"…"

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang menandakan jika Yesung mendapatkan jawaban dari Ryeowook atas pertanyaannya. Pria manis bertubuh mungil itu masih saja bergeming dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. Sementara Yesung, pria tampan itu juga masih asik menatap helaian rambut Ryeowook yang bergerak karena hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan, akhirnya Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia lantas membawa tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Yesung.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook sudah berdiri di hadapannya pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Ryeowook yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

" _Hyung_ sudah mengetahuinya, jadi aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku memang menyukaimu, _hyung_ …" ucap Ryeowook jujur.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku mulai berkuliah di sini dan sejak aku mulai dekat denganmu."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"…"

Untuk beberapa detik Ryeowook hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Pria manis itu lebih memilih untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah Yesung yang menurutnya semakin tampan. Hingga satu menit terlewati, Ryeowook kembali membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung saat melihat raut penasaran yang terlukis jelas di wajah Yesung.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu _hyung_. Yang aku tahu, aku suka melihat senyummu. Aku suka melihatmu tertawa. Aku suka bagaimana kau bersikap pada orang lain. Dan aku suka… karena kau selalu membuatku nyaman saat berada di dekatmu _hyung_ …"

Yesung tertegun mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Ia melenyapkan tatapan sinisnya saat melihat tatapan sendu yang Ryeowook layangkan untuknya. Sedikit rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menghantam hatinya ketika ia sadar jika ia sudah menyakiti Ryeowook terlalu jauh.

Oke. Yesung mengaku salah kali ini. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah tahu jika Ryeowook menyukainya sebelum Sungmin memberitahunya. Ia mendapatkan kesimpulan itu ketika dirinya mengingat-ngingat bagaimana Ryeowook bersikap padanya dan bagaimana perhatian yang Ryeowook berikan untuknya. Namun ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada Ryeowook. Ia memilih menjauhi Ryeowook dengan harapan Ryeowook bisa melupakannya dan kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya seperti dulu, tanpa ada perasaan lebih sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Maaf Wookie-ah, _hyung_ tidak bisa."

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. _Hyung_ tenang saja. Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada _hyung_ bukan untuk meminta balasan agar _hyung_ memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanku pada _hyung_. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu—" ucap Ryeowook masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"—aku menyatakan perasaanku pada _hyung_ hanya untuk mengurangi beban yang ada di hati dan pikiranku. Setidaknya, setelah aku jujur dan _hyung_ mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, hati dan pikiranku menjadi lebih ringan sekarang," lanjut Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya dapat mengangguk kaku mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu _hyung_. Bolehkah?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taemin?"

Yesung terdiam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Kedua matanya mengedar, menatap apapun selain wajah Ryeowook yang saat ini tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Aku dan Taemin hanya teman…" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Yesung dengan kedua matanya yang tampak memerah.

Sekali lagi, Yesung tertegun melihat perubahan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Ryeowook.

"Kau mencintai Taemin, aku tahu itu _hyung_."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya, kami hanya teman," elak Yesung.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat karena kesesakkan yang kembali menyerang dada sebelah kirinya. Ia lantas mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau airmata yang siap meluncur dari kedua matanya.

"Perhatianmu pada Taemin itu berbeda _hyung_. Aku seperti melihat diriku yang selalu memerhatikanmu saat kau sedang memerhatikan Taemin. Jangan mengelak lagi, _hyung_. Semua sikap dan tingkah lakumu pada Taemin sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

Yesung merasakan lidahnya kelu seketika, membuat kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan untuk mengelak perkataan Ryeowook tertelan begitu saja bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Ryeowook tahu semuanya.

Dan Yesung tidak dapat mengelaknya.

"Jika _hyung_ terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Taemin, bolehkah aku terus berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk bersembunyi pada pohon besar yang ada di sebelahnya setelah kedua matanya melihat keberadaan dua sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia kemudian memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya pada dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Satu seringai tercetak jelas di bibir Sungmin membuat Ryeowook yang berada di belakang tubuhnya mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju untuk ikut menatap objek yang tengah menjadi fokus indera penglihatan Sungmin.

Di sana. Hanya berjarak dua meter dari dirinya dan Sungmin, Ryeowook melihat Yesung dan Taemin yang tengah berdiri saling berhadapan. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, namun Ryeowook dapat melihat kegugupan tergambar jelas di wajah Yesung.

"Ta—Taemin-ah…"

Samar-samar suara Yesung memasuki indera pendengaran Sungmin dan Ryeowook, membuat dua pria dengan tinggi tubuh yang berbeda namun sama-sama memiliki wajah manis itu semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut hal apa yang akan Yesung bicarakan dengan Taemin.

" _Ne_ _?_ "

" _Hyu—hyung_ menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih _hyung_?"

Dua ekspresi berbeda langsung tercetak jelas di wajah Sungmin dan Ryeowook setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Jika saat ini Ryeowook tengah membulatkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, maka Sungmin hanya dapat menatap Yesung dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"…"

Hening.

Selama beberapa detik hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti empat sosok dengan nama berbeda itu. Jika Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih setia memasang ekspresi berbeda di wajah mereka, maka hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Yesung dan Taemin.

Yesung terdiam dengan kegugupan yang masih menyelimuti dirinya, sementara Taemin terdiam dengan tubuh yang terasa kaku. Sejujurnya, Taemin sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Yesung. Taemin mengakui jika selama ini ia memang dekat dengan Yesung. Tetapi, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Yesung memiliki perasaan yang berbeda untuknya karena kedekatan mereka.

Taemin menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menunjukkan benda yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Maaf Yesung _hyung_ , aku sudah memiliki tunangan."

Pernyataan Taemin membuat tubuh Yesung seolah-olah membeku bagaikan es sebelum akhirnya meleleh karena sinar matahari yang begitu panas. Yesung terduduk lemas dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Rasa sakit yang dengan telak menyerang hatinya membuat kesesakkan melingkupi dadanya. Ia kemudian mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya bersamaan dengan setitik airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata sebelah kanannya.

Sekarang Yesung tahu, bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang yang ia cintai tidak pernah memedulikannya.

' _ **Sekarang kau mendapatkan balasannya Kim**_ _ **Yesung**_ _ **!**_ ' ucap Sungmin dalam hati seraya menyeringai puas.

* * *

 _ **Ada banyak pilihan ketika kau merasakan cinta pada seseorang.**_

 _ **Pertama,**_ _ **menyatakan perasaanmu dengan balasan kau akan diterima oleh orang yang kau cintai.**_

 _ **Kedua, menyatakan perasaanmu dengan risiko kau akan ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai.**_

 _ **Ketiga, tetap memendam perasaanmu dengan risiko kau akan merasakan sakit pada hatimu.**_

 _ **Apapun.**_

 _ **Apapun pilihannya…**_

 _ **Tuhan tetap bertindak adil terhadap makhluk ciptaannya.**_

 _ **Karena…**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, tidak akan dirasakan dalam waktu bersamaan.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, hai, hai ^^

Aku kembali lagi dengan chapter ending ffku. Gimana? Tidak lama kan aku publishnya? :D tentu tidak dooooong, ini bahkan sangat cepat kan? Hehehe.

Hayo kira-kira komentar apa nih yang akan kalian tulis setelah tahu endingnya? Duuh, mohon jangan timpuk aku menggunakan apapun ya, aku buat ceritanya sesuai otak sama hati aja kok, tambahan sama pengalaman pribadi juga :D Ehh tapi, kali aja di antara kalian ada yang mengalami hal mirip seperti ceritaku, hehehe.

Yaudah gini ya, sekarang aku mempersilakan kalian untuk mencak-mencak dah tuh untuk cerita ini. Mencak-mencak sama aku juga boleh ya, tapi jgn kasar-kasar, ntar akunya sedih/senyumimut/

Oke. Cukup ya bacotanku. Aku mau bilang terima kasih yang amat sangat banyak untuk kalian yang kemarin mau berpartisipasi untuk main tebak-tebakan denganku. Aku juga mau bilang terima kasih yang amat sangat banyak untuk kalian yang udah mengikuti ceritaku dari awal sampai sekarang. Meski ceritaku tidak seberapa, tapi aku senang karena masih ada yang mau membaca serta meresponnya. Terima kasih juga untuk saran, komentar positif serta semangat dan dukungan yang kalian berikan untukku. Kalian semua keluargaku di ffn :*

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[I'm Fine – Chapter 1]**

Kuma Akaryuu ll uniealma ll tiara. moet. 1 ll Guest ll Fujihara Chitose ll Yeri960 ll ywkfjshi ll muna cloudsomnia ll iekha12693

.

.

Terima kasih untuk komentar positif, saran dan semangat yang kalian berikan untukku :*

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


End file.
